Acontecimentos
by Julia-scdm
Summary: Sara vai embora. Seis meses depois, ela volta e junto com ela acontecimentos que mudaram a vida de todos.


_**A ida**_

Sara havia acabado de fazer uma decisão. Viver ao lado de Grissom, sabendo que ele não a amava era impossível. Chegou ao laboratório com sua carta na mão e, entrou na sala de Grissom. Ele não estava lá, e ela até gostou disso. Deixou sua carta em cima da mesa e foi embora.

Grissom estava distraído, remexendo nos seus papéis até achar o que ele procurava. Estava saindo da sala quando um envelope azul chamou sua atenção. Abriu e começou a ler

_Grissom,_

_Eu lhe deixo esta carta para avisar que, hoje foi meu último dia em Las Vegas. Solicitei meu antigo emprego e, anexo nessa carta meu pedido de demissão; Peço que, por favor, não venha atrás de mim. Só quero que todos saibam que o tempo que eu trabalhei com vocês foi o mais feliz da minha vida. Mas eu quero seguir meu próprio caminho;_

_Eu não sei se eu estou fazendo a coisa certa, mas saibam que eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz. Mesmo._

_Ass: Sara Sidle_

Grissom ficou um tempo sem mexer só digerindo a novidade. Nesse mesmo momento, Catherine chegou para comentar com ele sobre a prisão do assassino. Falou, até que percebeu que o amigo não prestou atenção em nada.

_Grissom, alô! Tem alguém aí? Espere, o que é essa carta que ele está segurando? Eu não deveria ler,mais meu espírito curioso fala mais alto..._ Pegou a carta e leu. Seus olhos entristeceram e ela saiu correndo da sala para ler a carta para os demais.

_O QUE? Eu não acredito que ela está indo embora e nos deixando na mão!!!_ Disse Nick, indignado

_Não entendo o motivo... Só seguir o seu caminho não é um motivo muito convincente! Tem mais alguma coisa nessa história que ela não falou. Eu só espero que não seja o que eu estou pensando!_

Catherine esboçou um sorriso. Sabia do que o Warrick estava falando e, concordava que o motivo da ida tinha haver com os constantes foras que Grissom lhe dava. E disse, meio que lamentando:

_Eu acho que é o motivo que você está pensando que fez a ir embora. De qualquer forma, eu desejo boa sorte a ela, onde quer que esteja..._

_**Seis meses depois da ida...**_

As coisas mudaram muito depois que Sara foi embora: Catherine não lamentava, mas também raramente sorria. Nick estava sério, mais triste, mais quieto. Warrick ficava triste, não brincava, só trabalhava. Sofia e ela nunca foram grandes amigas, mas, ela também sentia sentia como se tivesse perdido um grande amigo. Sara era como sua irmã mais velha. E Grissom. Esse sim sofreu. Não comia, não falava, não sorria, não se empenhava. Estava cada vez mais branco e pálido. E com consciência culpada. De qualquer forma, ele sabia que ele tinha pesado bastante na decisão de Sara.

Aquele dia era um dia triste. Faziam exatos seis meses que a física do laboratório tinha ido embora.E o clima era de luto. Grissom chegou e distribuiu os casos da noite.

_ Greg, Catherine e Nick, o assassinato de uma jovem no parque de diversões. Sofia, Warrick e eu, vamos investigar o seqüestro de um garoto numa loja de roupas.

E cada um foi para seu lado.

Já no parque de diversões, Greg, Catherine e Nick olhavam o corpo e perguntavam ao detetive.

_ Alguma testemunha?_ E o detetive (ele estava no serviço á dois meses e era meio inexperiente) disse:

_Temos as pessoas que estavam nas cabines próximas: Duas mulheres, uma na cabine de baixo e uma na cabine de cima. Cada uma com seu respectivo namorado. E tem a prima da vítima, que estava esperando embaixo para entrar também na cabine. As duas estavam de passagem na cidade, iam voltar amanhã para á ali sentada._ Todos olharam e viram uma mulher sentada com a cabeça entre as pernas. Na noite, não dava para ver seu rosto.

_Obrigada detetive, você não nos decepciona não é? _Disse Catherine. E dividiu o pessoal _Nick, vá conversar com a testemunha. Greg, vamos procurar digitais nas cabines._ E se dividiram. Nick foi, e começou a fazer perguntas. A voz, rouca por causa de tanto chorar, disse:

_Você está triste. Porque, eu posso saber?_ Nick não entendeu o porquê da pergunta, mas respondeu:

_É que uma grande amiga nossa foi embora, e nós não temos notícias dela. Hoje faz exatos seis meses que ela foi embora._ A voz assentiu e disse.

_Sei como é perder uma pessoa da qual gostamos muito. Aconteceu comigo. Ela era minha prima..._ Nick a abraçou consolando-a. Depois, começou a fazer algumas perguntas sobre o assassinato. Terminadas as perguntas, ele saiu andando para falar com os colegas.

De repente, Nick percebeu que não tinha perguntado o nome da testemunha. Voltou lá para perguntar.

_ Me desculpe, mas eu não sei qual é o seu nome!_ Disse ele, docilmente. A voz rouca respondeu:

_ Não estou mudando de assunto, mas, se esta sua amiga voltasse, o que você faria?_

_ Eu iria abraçá-la, perguntar a ela o que aconteceu nesses seis meses, e iria espalhar para o laboratório inteiro a chegada da nossa velha amiga Sara Sidle!_ Disse ele sonhador _ Grissom seria o que mais ia gostar de saber que, o amor da sua vida voltou!_ A voz se alegrou um pouco.

_ Esse Grissom sente falta dessa Sara?_ Nick achou graça na pergunta. _Que testemunha mexeriqueira!_ Pensou ele. Mas para não ser mal educado respondeu:

_Sente. Desde que ela foi embora, ele não come, não ri, não fala. Emagreceu bastante. Ficou pálido. E chato._ A voz rouca riu um pouco. Então, disse, divertida;

_ Bom, obrigado por me dar as informações básicas do seu laboratório! Você quer saber meu nome, não é? Então escreve aí. Sara._ Nick, disse, meio assustado com o modo com que a mulher falou.

_ Me desculpe preciso do seu nome completo._

_Ok, meu nome é Sara Ann Sidle. Fui física do laboratório criminal de Las Vegas._ Nick anotou distraído, sem nem prestar atenção no que escrevia. Mas quando se deu conta... Pulou de alegria e gritou.

_ SARA SIDLE VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI, EU NÃO ACREDITO!!! _ Primeiro, ela ficou chocada com a reação do amigo. Mas depois começou a gargalhar, e abriu os braços para abraçar Nick, que quase não se continha de felicidade. Saiu correndo gritando loucamente como um menino que acaba de ver um brinquedo numa vitrine e vai pedir um igual aos pais.

_CATH, GREG, A SARA VOLTOU, ELA TÁ ALI, VENHAM VER!!! ANDA!!! _ O rosto de Greg, que antes estava sério, abriu um sorriso animador. Pegou Catherine pelo braço e foram correndo reencontrar a amiga. Os dois chegaram e abraçaram Sara com grande alegria. Mas, quando Sara percebeu que Nick ia ligar para Grissom, o repeliu.

_ Eu lamento, mas quero esclarecer que eu não vim pra ficar. Eu ia embora amanhã, mas graças à investigação terei que ficar aqui. Quero que minha vinda não seja descoberta enquanto houver jeito._

_ Mas você sabe que você vai ter que dar depoimentos!_ Disse Nick.

_ Eu sei. Mas o faça numa hora em que o Grissom não estiver lá._ Os três assentiram e foram todos para o laboratório. Warrick estava indo embora quando ouviu uma voz conhecida. Sara acenou para ele e, depois de um abraço, ele brincou:

_ Olá, meu nome é Warrick e eu sou analista de audiovisuais._ Sara achou graça e entrou na brincadeira.

_Oi Warrick! Meu nome é Sara Sidle e eu sou física e analista de elementos. Peço que não fale com ninguém sobre minha vinda, eu não quero aparecer no jornal._ Warrick, rindo, concordou e foi embora. Foi assim com todos do laboratório. Ela cumprimentava, abraçava, mas pedia para a sua chegada não ser comunicada a todos os que trabalhavam ali. Então, como uma testemunha qualquer, Sara foi dirigida a uma sala e começou a contar sobre o que tinha presenciado.

Enquanto isso, Grissom chegava, e nem sequer reparava a atmosfera de alegria que banhava o laboratório. Dirigia-se para sua sala quando bateu com Catherine, Nick e Greg e Sara no corredor. Eles pediram desculpa. E escutaram um discurso de xingamentos.

_Olhem para onde andam, prestem atenção, tomem cuidado! Pensou se eu estava com uma evidência na mão seus desastrados!_ Disse ele áspero e rude. Catherine, Nick e Greg se encolheram, mas a reação de Sara foi completamente contrária: ela começou a rir. Grissom ia ficando cada vez mais vermelho de raiva, sem perceber com quem estava falando.

_NÃO RIA DE MIM! EU NÃO SOU PALHAÇO!_ Disse ele, assustando todos os presentes. Sara então empalideceu. Mas, logo depois, começou a rir ainda mais alto. Grissom só se deu conta da burrada que tinha feito quando um par de olhos castanhos encontrou os seus. Achou que era um sonho. Mas percebeu que era real, e saiu correndo dali. Sara olhou para os colegas, e disse, ainda rindo.

_Bom, eu pedi mais um dia de estadia no meu hotel. Espero que resolvam logo esse caso, quero voltar para Chicago logo que eu puder. Mantenham contato._ Mas Greg falou animado:

_Sara, porque você não nos ajuda na investigação?_ Ela riu com a pergunta que a pegou desprevenida.

_ Porque eu sou testemunha, e vocês vão achar tudo meu lá. Digitais, fios de cabelo... Eu não posso ajudar por isso._ E foi embora.

_**O reencontro**_

Sara havia acabado de tomar um banho e, tentava sem sucesso pegar no sono. A situação que passara mais cedo ainda a fazia rir!!! Ela esperava qualquer reação dele, menos aquela. De repente alguém ligou.

_Alô, é a Catherine, precisamos de você no laboratório. AGORA!_

_Tudo bem!_ Disse Sara, já escolhendo uma calça jeans, uma blusa e colocando um sobretudo preto. Saiu pelas ruas e chegou rapidamente ao laboratório. Chegou e ouviu Warrick falando com Nick sobre Catherine. Escutou coisas lindas, uma declaração de amor...

_Ah Nick, ela é encantadora. A cada ano fica mais bonita! Para mim ela sempre será linda... Linda. E eu tive coragem de desperdiçá-la me casando com Tina. Burro! Eu fui isso..._

Sara escutou aquilo e percebeu do que se tratava. Mas se fingiu de desentendida e chegou perguntando:

_Olá! A Catherine me ligou me pedindo que eu viesse. Você sabe o por quê?_

_ Nós queremos sua ajuda... Seria bom ter você de novo no laboratório. Mesmo sendo testemunha, sabemos que você não matou a sua prima... _ Disse Nick, com um sorriso animador. Sara aceitou.

Meia hora depois, Catherine, Greg, Nick e Sara tinham acabado de resolver o caso. Tinha sido o ex-namorado da prima de Sara, que não aceitava o fim do namoro. Tudo pronto, Sara pediu para cuidar de um outro caso antes de ir embora. Catherine e Warrick concordaram, e deixaram Sara ajudá-los num desaparecimento de uma jovem. No carro, Warrick perguntou.

_Você está magoada com o Grissom?_ A pergunta pegou Sara desprevenida.

_Não exatamente... Só... Eu adorei o modo como o Grissom dá boas vindas._Disse ela rindo.

_Dar boas vindas com um xingamento daqueles? Isso não é da natureza calma do Grissom. Mas se você gostou, está valendo_ Disse Catherine. Chegando ao local onde o suposto seqüestro foi cometido, Catherine foi para o andar de cima e Warrick e Sara ficavam no andar de baixo coletando evidencias. Sara puxou conversa

_Warrick, você gosta da Catherine não é?_A pergunta pegou o amigo desprevenido. Ele ficou vermelho que nem um tomate, tentando encontrar a resposta.

_E-eu n-não estou en-entendendo! _ Disse ele.

_Lamento informar, mas eu ouvi sua conversa ontem com o Nick. Eu sei que você gosta da Cath e te aconselho a conversar com ela sobre isso._ Disse Sara com indiferença.

_Mas... Sara! E se ela não gostar de mim..._ Sara olhou para ele. Sorriu de um jeito tão fraternal e disse:

_Eu sempre pensei a mesma coisa. Eu sofria muito sem saber se o Grissom gostava ou não de mim. Mas eu falei com ele e descobri que não ele não me ama. Sofri, mas não me arrependo. No mínimo eu tenho certeza do que eu quero agora! Fale com ela._ Warrick estava meio inseguro. Mas resolveu tentar. Subiu para o segundo andar e se deparou com Catherine no chão coletando evidências.

_Catherine, quer ajuda?_ Disse ele, meio tímido.

_Claro, ajuda é sempre boa!_ Ela respondeu animada. Warrick ajoelhou-se perto e criou coragem para falar.

_Catherine... Eu te conheço desde que eu era um novato. Mas, desde que eu me casei com a Tina..._ Ela parou de recolher as evidencias, e olhou interessada para ele.

_O que ele está dizendo é verdade? Será que..._ Pensou ela. Depois disse.

___Continue._ Warrick respirou fundo.

___Depois que eu me casei com ela eu descobri que eu gostava de você. Mas aí era tarde demais. Só que o meu casamento com a Tina estava ficando chato, ela só me cobrava e acabou que eu não agüentei mais._ Catherine olhou para ele. Tudo o que ela tinha imaginado estava acontecendo... Só faltava um item que, na opinião dela era fundamental. Chegou perto dele e deu-lhe um beijo. Um beijo apaixonado... Na mesma hora, Sara apareceu. O casal ficou vermelho de vergonha. Mas ela fingiu não ter percebido nada.

_ Olá! Gente, eu lamento interromper, mas eu terminei. Vou voltar para o laboratório e examinar o que eu consegui. Quando acabarem me avisem viu. Tirem bom proveito. _ Dizendo isto, Sara se retirou e foi para o laboratório.

No laboratório, ela, acabara de examinar as evidencias. Estava saindo da sala quando se esbarrou com Grissom. Dessa vez ele não gritou, nem ficou bravo. Só passou direto quando Sara segurou-lhe o braço.

_Grissom, se você continuar agindo assim, você parecerá um palhaço._ Disse ela, séria.

_Tem certeza? Ninguém vai me tratar igual um idiota! Entendeu?_ Nessa hora, todo o laboratório parou para olhar a discussão dos dois.

_Você não é mais meu chefe Grissom. Se quiser que eu vá embora eu vou. Se quiser me odiar, me odeie. Mas pare com essa de fazer charminho, como se nós fossemos duas crianças que acabaram de brigar no jardim de infância. Assuma sua posição e deixe de ser idiota!_

_Não me chame de idiota. Eu não vou admitir que as pessoas riam de mim! NUNCA!_Nessa hora, ele já tinha perdido a paciência. Mas Sara fingiu não reparar.

_Se não quer que riam de você, não dê motivos. Você não percebe que está depositando toda a sua raiva neles?_Sara apontou para as pessoas que estavam assistindo a discussão. _Eles não tem a obrigação de serem mal-tratados. Porque eles não têm nada a ver com a sua vida.

_Sara, eu sofri!_ Disse ele quase chorando. Ela tinha vontade de bater nele, mas se controlou.

_E precisa dar uma de vítima para todo mundo saber disso? Sua aparência é o reflexo do que você está sentindo. A atmosfera ruim que banha o laboratório é o reflexo do seu mau humor. Não culpe as pessoas. Elas não lêem pensamentos, e não podem adivinhar que sua vida é um inferno, ou se ela é um mar de rosas. Você é o chefe, e é sua responsabilidade cuidar daqui!_

_É sim. Mas isso, não significa que você pode nos deixar sem nenhum motivo!_Disse ele num tom intimidador. Mas Sara não ligou.

_Sem motivo? Eu não tenho que dar satisfações das minhas decisões pra ninguém, muito menos pra você. Mas quer saber mesmo porque eu fui embora? Eu fui embora porque eu não agüentava mais servir de depósito para a sua raiva. Eu cansei de você não estar nem aí para o que as pessoas estão sentindo. Eu cansei de trabalhar sem descanso. Eu me cansei de VOCÊ. _

O laboratório estava parado. Todos vidrados na discussão. Ninguém acreditava que Sara deixou Grissom sem reação. Grissom sempre deixava as pessoas sem reação, com seu jeito intimidador. Hoje, Sara se mostrou forte, forte o bastante para deixar o ex-chefe sem reação. Mas ela não se deu por satisfeita. Terminou.

_Eu não tenho medo de você, Gilbert Grissom. Não mais!_ Soltou o braço dele e foi embora.

O laboratório todo comentava a discussão Idolatravam Sara pela sua coragem. E Grissom saiu correndo dali, antes que começasse a ser vaiado.

Já no hotel, Sara estava vermelha de raiva. Como Grissom a irritou. Ela gostava do amigo, mas vê-lo pagando papel de idiota doía. Decidiu voltar para Chicago, fazer as malas e adiantar o vôo para São Francisco, onde ela ia começar a trabalhar na outra semana. Juntou seus pertences. Pagou a reserva na recepção e foi para o laboratório anunciar sua ida.

Chegando lá, encontrou Warrick e Catherine de mãos dadas. Pediu aos dois que chamassem o resto da equipe, pois ela tinha uma coisa a dizer. Reunidos todos, começou.

_Amigos, eu decidi voltar para Chicago hoje. De lá, eu irei para São Francisco, onde requisitei meu antigo emprego. Eu adorei passar um tempo aqui, mas Vegas não foi feita para mim._E começaram as despedidas: Warrick e Catherine a abraçaram, dizendo para ela fazer o que achar que fosse melhor. Greg disse a ela que não sumisse de novo. Nick e Sofia a abraçaram desejando felicidade. Grissom foi mais tímido. Apertou a mão dela e disse baixo.

_Ainda está com raiva de mim?_ Ela fez um sinal negativo. Riu e abraçou-o. Despediu-se e foi embora para Chicago.

Chegando lá, arrumou suas malas e se direcionou para São Francisco. Lá, começou a trabalhar na universidade. Um mês depois da visita ela pegou dois dias de folga. Pensou que seria uma boa oportunidade para ir rever os amigos, já que ela prometeu não sumir. Pegou o telefone e ligou para Catherine.

_Oi! Catherine, aqui quem fala é a Sara..._A voz do outro lado respondeu animada

_Oi Sara! Como estão as coisas aí em São Francisco? Aqui ta tudo beleza. Desde sua visita o clima aqui melhorou. O Grissom se alegrou, fala de você toda hora!_

_É mesmo? Eu estava pensando em ir aí visitar vocês amanhã, aproveitando a minha folga aqui na faculdade. Se não tiver nenhum problema..._

_Problema? Claro que não! Se você quiser ficar aqui você pode. O Grissom vai saltitar de alegria quando te ver._ Disse ela, tão feliz que era quase irreconhecível.

_E essa sua animação tem haver com o Warrick né! Me conta tudoooo! _ A voz de Sara estava irônica.

_Nós estamos namorando desde aquele caso que você pegou a gente se beijando. Eu só não entendo como ele não me falou antes... Mas, nós estamos vivendo num conto de fadas..._ Disse Catherine sonhadora.

_Eu também não sei por que ele não te falou antes. Mas, então, eu estarei aí às 14 horas.

No outro dia, ela desembarcava em Las Vegas. Pediu um taxi e foi para casa de Catherine.

_Oi Cath. Cheguei._ Disse ela.

_Oi... Você veio mesmo! Ótimo, venha, vou te levar pro seu quarto, e nós vamos juntas para o laboratório. Eu não contei pra ninguém que você vinha._ Disse Catherine, empurrando a amiga para o quarto. Colocaram as malas, no quarto, e foram juntas para o laboratório.

Chegando lá, Sara foi recebida calorosamente por todos os amigos. Grissom nem a viu, estava envolvido com alguns relatórios em sua sala. Nick foi lá chamá-lo.

_ Chefe, eu se fosse você largava esses relatórios. _

_Por que eu faria isso?_Respondeu o chefe.

_Porque tem alguém ali querendo falar com você._ Grissom saiu correndo da cadeira, mas parou quando um par de lindos olhos castanhos encontrou o seu. Dessa vez ele não se conteve. Deu-lhe um beijo na frente de todos, sem o mínimo de vergonha.

_Não sei de onde eu tirei a coragem para fazer isso._Sussurrou ele na orelha dela.

_De onde veio à coragem não me interessa. Você o fez. E isso foi uma confissão._ Respondeu ela.

_Eu confessei que eu amo você. Sempre amei, e sempre amarei. Basta?_

`_Sim. Eu também amo você Grissom._Disse ela, com um sorriso lindo.

_E nem a distancia irá nos separar. Isso eu prometo.

________________________FIM____________________________


End file.
